


Panda Cafe

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, good Captain, do you honestly expect me to believe this is meant to be a mushroom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panda Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special. Just jotted this down. Many thanks to Dena.

“Tell me, good Captain, do you honestly expect me to believe this is meant to be a mushroom?”

Loki turned his spoon slowly, wanting to display the full effect when the bedraggled, grey lump slipped down the concave silver surface and plopped down atop his plate of noodles. 

“No, but apparently uhh,” Steve reached for the takeout bag to retrieve the menu, “Panda Cafe does.” His smile was broad and amused, even in the face of Loki’s apparent disinterest. Still, there was a mirth to the god’s features, and Steve’s smile warmed at the glimpse of Loki’s happiness.

“Alas, there goes my appetite,” Loki quipped with a put upon sigh, putting his chopsticks down and setting his chin in his hand. Steve saw straight through him, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Sure it does,” Steve huffed out a teasing laugh. “You eat more than I do.” He hunched over his take out box ( _‘Why must you be so uncivilized’, Loki had bemoaned when plating his own meal_ ) for one more bite before rising to his feet. “There’s a steak in the fridge.” The captain dropped a kiss on top of Loki’s head on his way to the appliance, completely ignoring Loki’s furrowed brow even as his lover half-turned in his seat.

“Steve, don’t be ridiculous,” he tried. Steve was utterly maddening, and Loki’s irritation was visible in the slight narrowing of his eyes. Steve didn’t rise to the bait. 

“I’m not being ridiculous, I’m cooking,” was his answer. Steve flashed Loki a smile. He knew if he let his lover alone, for a minute, he’d come around. The steak started to sizzle in the pan, and Steve flipped it.

As usual, Loki didn’t disappoint. Slender arms slipped around Steve’s waist, and a nose nudged to his ear. Steve smiled.

“Thank you, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more little snippets of writing here and there as I polish up my rusty third person omniscient skills. Bear with me if you don't mind. Also, if you would like to find me on tumblr I'm at BuffyScribbles.


End file.
